Digging Up Bones
by OTESlife
Summary: What happens when Uhura's old flame comes aboard the Enterprise to be escorted to the planet Armada. Spock becomes uneasy of his presence and Uhura is slowly not acting herself. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.
1. We Meet Again

A/N: Sorry I notice that I keep spelling Uhura's name wrong. It's late in my neck of the woods. Enjoy!

"**Mission today from Starfleet." Kirk said loudly on the bridge to get everyone's attention. "We are going to the planet Armada to pick up Marquis Korafis of Nomada system and escort him to the planet Yhoae-ya-blah-blah-blah however its pronounced." Uhara shot her head up at her captain.**

"**What was the name of that person?" she asked.**

"**Korafis. Some important guy that works with Starfleet. He helps make sure things go alright with certain laws and what not. This should be a easy task so lets get crakin!" Kirk said as he twirled around in his captain chair. Uhara sat in her seat feeling sick. The name sounded so familiar to her. She thought. How many people with the name Korafis are there in the galaxy? She thought of the one man in her life that she cared for her. The man who had her in his palm. It was not Spock. Her ex-boyfriend Charles Korafis was in her life before her days at the academy. The thought of him scared her, so scared a gentle hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked behind her and saw Spock standing over her, looking in her eyes.**

"**Lieutenant are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yes Commander I am. Why do you ask?"**

"**I have called your name four times and you failed to respond."**

"**Oh sorry I was just thinking. What can I help you with?"**

"**The Captain has requested that once we approach Armada that you will beam on to the planet to help translate their language if necessary."**

"**That's fine." she said but thought that this was not going to be fine.**

**Once the Enterprise approached Armada and Kirk, Spock, Uhara and McCoy went to the beaming platform and beamed onto the planets surface. It was a busy planet, surrounded by tall skyscrapers and vehicles hovered just only feet above their heads. A group of men approached Kirk and the group. Uhara's heart skipped a beat when she saw Korafis. He was handsome, tall,shoulder lengh black hair and dressed in royal robes. He immediately made eye contact with Uhara and gave her a smirk. She turned her face away and looked at Spock who stood strong with his hands behind his back in his usual stance. She knew Spock would protect her. Knowing that he was there made her feel better. Korafis extended a hand out to Kirk to greet each other.**

"**I presume that you are the famous James T. Kirk. I am Charles Korafis, Marquis of the Normada System." Charles said with a smile.**

"**Pleased to meet you. This is my crew Commander Spock, my medical chief Leonard McCoy and my Lieutenant and Communications officer-**

"**Nyota Uhara." Korafis said silkily. Kirk gave a confused look.**

"**You know my Lieutenant?" Kirk asked.**

"**Yes. Nyota and I go back. Its good to see you again." he smiled at her. She nodded and glanced at Spock. He had a curious look on his face that worried her. She knew that she was going to have to explain later. The group beamed on the the Enterprise and Korafis met more of the crew. Kirk, followed behind Korafis approached Uhara.**

"**Uhara since you and Korafis are friends do you mind showing him were will he be staying?" Kirk asked. Uhara sighed deeply. Only Kirk would screw things up.**

"**Yes Captain." she stood up from her seat. Kirk handed her his PADD.**

"**All the information is in this. Korafis you are in good hands." Kirk smiled. Uhara just wanted kill these two men.**

"**Follow me." she said coldly. He followed her from the bridge to his quarters.**

"**Nyota its been a long time."**

"**Lieutenant!" She barked.**

"**All right, Lieutenant. Don't you think it's a bit a of a coincidence that I ended on the same ship as you?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you telling me that you don't miss me?" She turned around making him halt in his tracks.**

"**Listen! I do not want to talk to you while you are here and if I do you will address me by Lieutenant, not Nyota, not Uhara. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes." They reached his quarters and entered a large living quarters. **

"**Lieutenant please join me in a drink." Korafis went behind a bar and he poured himself a glass of alcohol.**

"**I do not drink while on duty." she said. She just wanted to leave.**

"**Just one small one." he begged. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bar.**

" **That's my girl." He poured her a glass and gave it to her. She snatched it from his hands and sipped fiercely. "You know I think about you a lot. I've changed."**

"**Don't shower me with your B.S."**

"**Really…ever since I was made Marquis, I have rethought many things. How I took things for granted. I took you for granted."**

"**Oh well."**

" **But I miss you." he grabbed her hand.**

"**I said oh well." She pulled her hand back. She finished her drink and began to leave.**

"**If you ever need anything, you know where I live." he added before she left.**


	2. Not Understanding

Chapter 2

After Uhara left Korafis's room she went to her quarters. She entered her security code and had entered. She was surprised that her lights were left on. She entered the living room and saw Spock sitting on the sofa.

"Spock what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jim told me I should have the rest of the night off due to a lack of sleep."

"That's strange that you actually took it." She pulled off her boots and sat next to him.

"Is the Marquis situated in his quarters?"

"Yes."

"I am curious, but how do you know him?" he asked like it was not a big deal.

"Spock…the Marquis and I have a history that I don't like to go in to."

"Was he a former love interest?" Uhara looked him quickly and looked into his black eyes.

"Yes. He was my boyfriend before I joined Starfleet."

" I see." Even though the emotionless Valcan sat there Uhara could tell that it bother Spock. "Does he still care for you?"

"Spock…"

"Please for my sake can you answer my query."

"Yes he does, but I don't care for him anymore. You know this." She cupped her hands under his chin. He remained expressionless and looked down. He took her hands and held them. He leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses rubbed together and the tension began to build up.

"I know that you care. It was wrong of me. I should have no doubts about your feelings for me." he whispered.

"Your just doing your job in being my boyfriend." She kissed him deeply.

"Nyota if he gives trouble you must promise me you will tell me." he said when he pulled away.

"I understand."

The past couple of days Uhara has not made any contact with Korafis. Her plan worked and she needed to do was continue this for 7 more days. She spent most of her time working on the Bridge with Spock. She knew that Spock would protect her. He was concerned about Karofis being around. He was very territorial and that if anything happened to Uhara he would lose control. Spock even avoids him so that he doesn't become filled with ragged. As the thoughts of Korafis faded away Kirk approacher her.

"Uhara lets take a walk, we need to talk." he said. Uhara pulled out her earpiece and laided it on the keyboard. She followed Kirk to the lift. They entered together and then the doors closed."Why won't you escort the Marquis under my order?"

"Jim...It's just best that I don't go near him."

"Why?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend." Kirks face lit up like a fireworks.

"Whoa, drama on my ship. That makes sense. You know he keeps asking me for you."

"Keep saying no because I just want him to stay away from me."

"Alright it can be done. We can get someone else to take care of him. Maybe Spock perhaps."

"No!" she cried.

"Why not?"

"He knows. He is already concerned as it is."

"Okay, no Spock. Well I will figure it out." The lift had stopped on a level and the doors opened. Standing there was Korafis waiting for the lift. Uhara jumped at the sight of him. The two exited the lift. " Marquis its not safe to be roaming the ship unescorted."

"Sorry Captain. I just seem to have lost my escort." he eyed Uhara.

"The Lieutenant will not be escorting you anymore. She is needed on the bridge more these days. I'm on the search for someone new."

"That's fine. I understand. Lieutenant do you mind if I talk to you in private for one moment?" Korafis asked. Uhara knew she shouldn't, but she did.

"Excuse me Captain." she told Kirk and was pulled aside my Korafis. "Charles what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."

"Apology accepted."

"There is more. I was wondering if you were interested in having dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you crazy?" she yelled.

"It would mean a lot to me." he said with a stare. She looked into her eyes. They were different. She felt lost in them. She felt warm and comfort.

"Yes. I would love to." she couldn't explain why she said yes. There was no reason to.

"Good. Meet in my quarters at 8." he whispered and then walked away with Kirk. Uhara felt ill,dizzy, confused. She hated to the see him and then felt like she could love him.

Eight o'clock came and Uhara had put on nice clothing for dinner. This was not like her. She hated him, she wanted to kill him, but tonight she was wearing nice clothing and was going to have dinner. She was glad that Spock was on duty until midnight. She would not be able to explain to Spock what she was doing, nor could she explain to herself. She left her queaters and went to his. She buzzed the door. The door slide open welcoming Uhara. She walked in and saw Korafis preparing the table.

"My pretty Lietenant. I was afraid that you wern't going to show up."

"Well I showed, but I don't know why."

"Don't be curious." he said he pulled a chair for her. He sat next to her and served both their plates. "You look amazing."

"I dressed this way for you." She paniced. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

"I knew you would. Now we should talk about us."

"What about us?"

"When can we see each other again?"

"Get back together! Sorry, but believe it or not. I'm in a seroius relationship." She began to eat her food.

"With that Valcan scum?" he said disgustingly. Uhara's eyes widen. How did he know?

"How did you know about Spock?"

"I know you like the back of my hand sweetie. I can see right through you. How you cling to him. You think that if he is around then I won't bother you. Your wrong." he stood up and stood over her. She began to feel afraid. Afraid like she once was. She stood up and backed away.

"You better not harm him!"

"I won't harm a single fine hair on his Valcan head. He is no problem. I just want you." He stared into her eyes. She had the feeling again as though fire was burning between them. He got closer to his face, so close that his lips brushed her lips. She lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. She ran quickly, not looking back.


	3. Crossing Lines

Uhara had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that jerk kissed her. She needed Spock, but he was busy. She couldn't go to the bridge looking like this. She went to her quarters and tore off her clothes and threw them away. She put on her bath robe and laid on the sofa. She sat shaking, not being able to think clearly. Spock couldn't find this out. He would not understand and would want to kill Charles. She was confused, she let that freak kiss her and she went to dinner with him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't run to anyone. As if things couldn't be any worse the door to her quarters opened. Spock walked in and saw Uhara laying on the sofa. He sat next to her.

"Your back early." she said

"I requested a short absence from the bridge to come see you. Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her head.

"Yes, I'm just tired." She lied. She couldn't understand why she even lied.

"The stance of your body says that you are more than just tired." he then rubbed her back.

"Its just Korafis. He is trying to me to get back with him. I just want to get him the planet he is suppose to be on." She wanted to tell him more, but not just fear of what Spock would do, but Korafis.

"I shall speak with him on the matter then." he said as he stood up.

"Spock don't waste your breath."

"What may seem to be less important to you does not mean its not important to me." he said as he left the room. He walked down the empty halls of the ship. When he turned the corner, Spock saw Korafis walking by himself. Spock walked faster towards him.

"Marquis may I have a word with you?" Spock halted with his hands behind his back. Korafis turned around and smiled at Spock.

"Yes Commander." now standing face to face with the Valcan.

"May I ask why you are walking in the halls of this ship at this time of night unaccompanied?"

"I was looking for Lieutenant Uhara's quarters. I have urgent news."

"The Lieutenant says that your have been much of a bother."

"She did she. I don't know what she is talking about."

"I'm afraid that you do. She has shared with me that you and her had past relationship that has emotionally compromised her."

Korafis took a deep breath. So, what does this have to do with you Commander?"

"Why I am involved is because the Lieutenant happens to be a close companion. Logically that gives me right to order you distant yourself from her. Which I would advise that quite highly." The Marquis was silent and saw in the eyes of the Valcan's rage.

"If that's what you want. Then I will." That's the Marquis said and continued down his path. Spock went the other direction toward the bridge.

The next day, Uhara tried to not think of what happened last night, but it was impossible. She cared for Spock, but some how she ended up kissing another man. She sat at the mess hall eating her soup. She rested her forehead on her hand tears began to fall.

"Your pointy ear boyfriend talk to me last night." the voice of Koraofis breath into her ear. She was afraid. There was no end to this. Uhara looked up with teared filled eyes.

"Why do you pester me?" she sobbed.

"Because I love you and you love me." he whispered. "You will meet me at the Star Walk tonight at 10."

I will see you then." Uhara said in half sob.

"Good." he gave a twisted smile. He walked away. Uhara put her head down. There went that feeling again of feeling ill and confused. Why was she saying to these things. She had no control, all she knew is that she going to meet him.

She took the lift to the Star Walk in her dressy clothes. It was painful doing this. The Star Walk was the place were Spock first kissed her while being on the Enterprise. It was a special place, but what was special will be gone. The left stopped and the doors opened. She walked down a long stretch of hallway that had a beautiful view of space. The ceiling was completely covered with glass to look at the view and floors where black. She could barely she what was in front of her. She knew that he was going to go much farther this time.

"Hello Nyota." a the chilling voice of Korafis called in the darkness.


	4. Spock's Problem

Ever since Charles Karofis had boarded the ship Spock has barley seen Uhara. He missed her touch at the end of every night, but he hasn't felt past few days she wouldn't speak with him or look at him. He saw her more and more with Karofis and it bothered him. She changed her code to get into her room and thought that Karofis was in there with her. He became jealous, a emotion that Spock has never experience. He found himself to meditate more, but it some days he would lose control. He did not understand human to human relationships, but it was illogical that the woman he cares about so much is spending time with the man she said she hated. Something was not right, not right with her. Spock sat in his quarters alone with his hands on his forehead. Spock's bell to his front door chimes. He looked up quickly hoping that it is Uhara.

"Enter." he said. He was was wrong. Kirk walked in and sat next to Spock on the sofa.

"Hey buddy. What on you doing sitting here by yourself. I would think Uhara would be here.

"I don't know the current location of her. I cannot contact her."

"What's up her lately? Shes been with Marquis lately. I saw them having lunch with him yesterday." This information made Spock's blood boil. " I thought she hated him."

"She told me the same." he said in a whisper.

"Maybe they talked things over-"

"That's illogical. Lieutenant Uhara said she cares for me and that she does not feel the same for him." he said briskly.

"There is no explanation."

"Jim have you ever been in love?" Kirk was surprised by the question.

"Once."

"What did it feel like?"

"I don't know."

"Then how does one know what something feels like if they have never experienced it?"

"Well what do you think love is?"

"Love is what I feel for her. I crave her touch, heart and persence. I would die for her and protect her."

Spock do you think you are in love?"

"Captain I believe that I am. When I see her with him I feel hatred."

"Like when I pissed you off and you almost killed me?"

"No. The hatred is deeper than that."

"Wow you are in love. What are you going to do?"

"Take matters in my own hands." Spock left and walked down the halls not knowing where to start. When he turned the corner just his luck she was walking towards him. When she saw him she began to walk the other way.

"Stop." he said loudly. She stopped, but did not turn. Spock walked her her and sighed.

"Uhara what is going on?" he asked. He turned to face him.

"I don't know what you mean Spock. Now if you don't mind I need to get back-" she started to turn, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't like it that your spending time with him."

"Sorry that you feel that way."

"Your apology is not sincere. You are not yourself. I believe that you have fallen ill. You must go to sickbay."

"I'm not sick. Charles makes me happy and you are jealous."

"Don't you understand I love you Nyoya?" She paused and gave a blank stare.

"But I don't love you." A ticking bomb went off his head and he had the same fascal expression when he saw his mother die.

"Good day Commander." she said turned around. Spock quickly placed his hands in her neck to do the Valcan nerve pinch. She lost her conscious and fell toward the floor, but he caught her. He picked her up and carried her to sickbay. Hopefully McCoy has a answer he thought.


	5. Digging Up Bones with Bones

"It appears that she is normal Spock. I can't find anything." McCoy said he scanned the unconscious Uhura.

"I believe that you are wrong. Not in insult your intelligence, but her actions show differently."

"When has she started acting not herself?" McCoy asked.

"Five days ago. Same day as the arrival of the Marquis."

"You think he has something to do with her behavior lately?"

"In fact I know its him."

"She is normal. Maybe she is having a change of heart." Spock took a tray of McCoy's medical instrument and flung it across the sickbay. Nurses and other patients jumped and were shocked by Spock's actions.

"Spock, you need to get a grip on yourself. You will go mad. Now I will try to understand where you coming from because I still want a sickbay intact after you leave."

"My apologies…the thoughts of losing her frightens me."

"I can tell. Now if only we could figure things out. Did she ever mention why she why the relationship ended?"

"I was hoping that you would know. You were married once. You would understand more about human to human relationships than I would."

"Dammit man I'm a doctor, not relationship counselor. The only way we can know what's going on is to ask either of the two, but that would be medaling in personal affairs.

"I have tried reasoning with her, but she did not reason with me." McCoy took a small light and examined Uhura's body. McCoy could not come to a conclusion to what was going on for behavior. McCoy checked her eyes, he notice that her pupils were large and did not respond to the light. McCoy's eyebrows frowned.

"Problem?" Spock said as he approached her head.

"Yes, she seems to not respond to light. Its like she's in a daze."

"He's been using some kind of mind control on her." Spock concluded.

"That seems to be a daring conclusion. Are there any other solutions." As the two men thought Kirk interrupted on the intercom.

"Kirk to Spock. You are needed on the bridge. Kirk out." Spock took a glance at her.

"If you don't mind can you examine her more?"

"Of course."

"Don't let her leave and wait until I have returned."

"I can do that. Don't worry she is a strong woman."

"She is, but now she needs help. Spock left the sickbay and headed up to the bridge. He went towards the captain.

"I am here as you requested."

"We picked up a ship on radar that needs assistance. They are having difficulties with their turbine boosters."

"How far are we from this ship?" Spock asked as he checked a scanner.

"About 5 minutes. I'm sure you and Scotty can beam on and fix the problem."

"Yes captain." Spock had to put aside his concerns for Uhura. He was getting ready to go meet with Mr. Scott until the ship raddled violently. A alarm went off loudly through out the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk demanded from Chekov.

" Zir it lookz like iz teh ship that requested help iz firing at ours."

"I don't understand. Someone connect to the Captain of the ship." Kirk demanded again.

"They art replying Capt'n."

"Then we have no choice, but to fire back." Kirk eying Sulu. Sulu looked his radar and notice the ship was gone.

"Captain the ship jumped into hyper speed. They are not even on the radar anymore." Sulu said confusing.

"What do you mean, they just left?"

"That's just it, they are just gone." Sulu looked at his monitor with disbelief.

"Do you think they were here for the Marquis?" Spock asked.

"I sure hope not. I need to see if he is safe. Computer please locate Marquis Korafis."

"The Marquis is not aboard the ship." The computer said. Everyone of the bridge look at each other worried.

"What? Computer are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"His presence unknown." The computer said.

"You gotta be kidding me. How did they get aboard with us knowing?" Kirk asked. "Has anyone beam on or off the ship within the last 10 minutes?"

"No record of it zir." Chekov checked his computer. "but there iz a miszing escape pod in zecktor two. Zomeone must of snuck on."

"How did we not know when that a pod left?" Kirk asked.

" Zomeone has tampered with zenzors."

"If it is alright for me to assume, but I would say the Korafis used the pod." Spock said.

"You maybe right, but how did the pod go undetected?" Kirk asked. Before Chekov could answer McCoy came over the intercom.

"McCoy to Bridge."

"Kirk here."

"Captain the Lieutenant is missing." McCoy shouted. Spock and Kirk looked at each other. Kirk could tell that Spock was angry even though his face looked calm.

"Missing? How?" Spock asked.

"She was taken by your buddy the Marquis. The bastard came in and attacked me. Took her right under my nose."

"That ship that attacked us was a diversion. The Marquis is keeping some things from us." Kirk


	6. The Plan

Uhura woke up with a headache and pain in her neck. She look around and notice that she was not in the Enterprise. She began to panic for a moment, she was alone in a small room filled with sewage on the floor. She did't know how she ended up there. All she remembered was Spock was talking to her. She stood up and tired to open the door to the room. It was locked from the other side.

"Help!" she shouted. When she shouted the door slide open and Korafis stood in the doorway. He made his way in and closed the door behind.

"I'm so happy that you are awake." he said with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"Your on a ship light years away from the Enterprise."

"What have you been doing to me? I know your doing something to me."

"I knew you ask one day. I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer. You know that I've been following you since you left me. I followed you when you joined Starfleet, when you became Lieutenant, when you came aboard the Enterprise. I ordered your ship to get me from Armada."

"Just so you could get to me."

"Your catching on. During the years I have improved on a particular mind manipulation skill that I'm sure you love by now. I bet you hate it when I look into your eyes and you feel like you love me again. I've been getting you to hate Spock."

"So that's why I couldn't control myself, but I knew I was doing it." Uhura was getting angry. "You made me say that I didn't love him. Your making him suffer also." She ran towards him attack. He grabbed her by her wrists and squeeze tightly.

"Its ok…you had to let him go." he said calmly.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"To take back what's mine."

"I'm not a object, you have never treated me like I was worth anything, just only to arouse your desires. I swear if you touch me ever again I will kill you and if don't I hope Spock does."

"I always love the tough side of you." he released her. "I expect you to corporate with me. You will never be going back to the Enterprise or see your pointy ear freak any more."

"He's the freak?" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

Back at the Enterprise Kirk, Spock, Chekov, Sulu and McCoy sat in a large conference like room discussing about the missing Lieutenant.

"We need to find her fast. We don't know what this freak is planning to do." Kirk suggested.

"What's your plan Jim find her and save just like that?" McCoy said as he held a pack of ice to the back of his.

"He is right. From recent actions he is intelligent man and has out smarted us. He will be expecting us to come after her." Spock said.

"Even if we do go after then, we don't know what the ship she could be on." McCoy said.

"I couldn't receive it. They jammed the all scanning of the ship before they took off. Sulu said.

"Something does not feel right. Why would a ex-boyfriend go through so much to just have her back?" Kirk said.

"There are medical terms for his actions. It seems like Korafis is suffering from a extreme illness of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. This means that he is dangerous. You never want to cross someone who is this ill." McCoy told them.

"In other words he's just crazy?" Kirk asked.

"I feel that we are wasting time discussing matters that don't matter." Spock bursted.

"Mr. Spock you remain clam." Kirk said.

"Capti'n there iz a way to get you on ze ship, but I vould strongly advise caution. Ze Enterprise haz already extreme much damage from zhose hits and can't afford to get close." Chekov said. "Ve could try to locate ze ship and have you sneak on."

"How do we get pass a man who got passed us?" Sulu asked.

"He is right. So how do we get to a ship without being detected?" McCoy said. They were silent for a moment.

"Beam on their ship, like we did for Nero." Kirk asked.

"We could do that, but iz vould be difficult. Beaming on to a ship from a long range is very difficult and very dangerous. Ve don't have the same advantages as last time."

"Chekov what if we we're to beam on to the ship in the situation we are in now?" Kirk asked.

"Vell you vould be risking your life more than anything, the chances of vou making is-"

"47%" Spock interrupted.

"Right." Chekov continued. "It vould be better if ve beam one a time. Just so ve can put enough engrgy into one person."

"If we do one person than what are the chances of making it then?" Kirk asked.

"54%" Spock said.

"Alright like it. Sulu once we are beamed on their ship, get close enough to the ship so that we can beam back on. Don't hesitate to attack, if fired upon." Kirk said as he got up. "Mr. Spock I'm sure you would like to join me on this little adventure." Spock got up and walked toward his Captain.

"Of course. I would go any length to get her back."

"I know you would. My Spocky-poo is in love." Kirk said in a baby voice, smiled and left the room. The other men stared at Spock. Spock cleared his throat and looked at Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov please discuss the tactical plan to Mr. Scott please." Spock turned and began to leave after Kirk.

"Alright Commander Spocky-Poo." Chekov giggled with Sulu. Spock stopped a brief moment and continued his walk.


	7. Smart Girl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys. It really helps. I wanted to give a warning in this chapter. There is part where a character wants to force a sexual favor. Its not graphic. I just wanted to give a heads up. Sorry if I offend anyone.

Uhura continued to sit in the small room nervously. Time had gone by and she had no idea how long she's been on this ship. She was worried even if she was going to be saved. She normally wasn't afraid, but Korafis scared her. He controlled her in every way and she couldn't why her. She didn't know how long anyone was going to take. She had to act and get herself away. A jangling sound came from the door had broken her thoughts. She looked up and saw the door open and a ugly bald man walked in with a tray of food. He left the tray by the door and looked at her.

"Korafis is a lucky man; ending up with a pretty woman." he said deep demonic voice. She needed to act now while she had the chance. She spread her legs to reveal her underwear through her red Starfeet uniform. She quickly moved it back to pretend not to show him. "Matter of fact you a really a beautiful woman." He gave her a wicked smile and closed the door. He licked her lips with lust and approached her beginning to drop his pants. He bent down and kissed her neck. She frowned in disgust. He placed his hands on her waist, his hands began to trail down. It was time for her to use the combat skills she learned at the Academy. She swiftly punched him in the throat. He tried to gasp for air while grabbing at his neck. She got up punched him three times with her palms directly to the heart. He dropped to his knees still trying to gasp for air. She kicked him in the temple and he finally fell in defeat. She bent down and grabbed his badge and phaser. She went to the door and cracked it to peak out. The halls were empty and disgusting like her cell. She walked cautiously down the hall with her finger ready to fire. She approached a set of stairs with a locked sliding door. Scanning the badge into the computer it cleared her through. She entered another hallway, but this time a someone was coming. She hid behind a set of cargo crates against the ships wall. The men passed by not noticing her. She saw that there was a loose vent guard against the wall. She pulled the guard from the wall and crawled down a shaft. She shifted going through the dusty vents making her way through the ship. Every move she made she rubbed against the dirty shaft. She came across another vent door and saw that it was filled with computers. Luckly it was empty. She kicked the door open and slid out the shaft. All she needed to do was contact the Enterprise and she would be in a better situation. She sat at the computer and tried to translate the alien language. After some time she figured out how to send a message to the Enterprise. The computer beeped and requested her to record a message.

"This is Nyota Uhura Lieutenant of the USS Enterprise. I have been kidnapped by Marquis Charles Korafis. I was able to escape my cell, but it will not be safe for me to proceed with-" she spoke through the microphone, but someone grabbed her tried pulling her away kicking and screaming. She quickly pressed the button to transmit the message. She knew that fighting with back wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. After being dragged through different ship levels the man dropped her on the floor. She looked up and saw Korafis standing over her with a angry grin. If he was going to kill her it was going to be now.

"I am really disappointed into Nyota. I mean Lieutenant. Sending for help. Why didn't you just fight off all my men?" he then now smiled. "So now for being a bad little girl you will be getting your punishment faster." he grabbed her by her arm and threw her at one of his men. "This time don't let her get away."

Back at the Enterprise Spock stood in the bridge talking things over with Kirk. Spock began analyzing the chances in finding her and his chances were getting lower. His insides twitched violently.

"Spock stop it!" Kirk said trying to comfort his friend. "I know that you are putting statistics on finding her. Stop looking at the chances and find hope." Kirk had a point and was actually being logical for once.

"I will do my best." Spock said.

"Capt'n Kirk Capt'n Kirk!" Chekov shouted.

"Yes Chekov." Kirk replied.

"I am getting a transmitted message from ze Lieutenant!" Spock and Kirk were shocked.

"Pull up the message." Spock demanded anxiously. Chekov followed his demanded. A large screen projected a image of a dirty Uhura, hair fallen across her face and alive.

"This is Nyota Uhura Lieutenant of the USS Enterprise. I have been kidnapped by Marquis Charles Korafis. I was able to escape my cell, but it will not be safe for me to proceed with-" the message ended with her screams and the message ending. Everyone in the deck fell silent. Spock stared in disbelief that this was happening her. It made him feel sick. He felt as though Uhura was in his mothers position, but this time he had to watch her suffer.

"We know where this the ship is from. I think we can beam you now." Sulu said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Mr. Sulu. Chekov alert Scotty to be beam us on the ship and we that we will met him on the platform." Kirk said. Kirk grabbed phasers for him and Spock. They both began to make their ways to the beaming platform. "Can someone also alert medical just in case…" said to Chekov.


	8. Spock Gets His End In

A/N: I just wanted to warn ya that there some blood in the next part.

Spock and Kirk reached the beaming platform where Scotty was. Scotty looked up at Spock. "Mr. Spock I will beam you in first, but I can't beam Jim in the same place as you due to weak frequencies." Scotty said. "If I were you I would plan right now."

"Jim I will get Nyota and you go after the Marquis." Spock said as he strapped his holster around his waist.

"I figured as much. We won't have communications, so just stay alive and we can beam back together." Kirk patted Spock on the back.

"Jim thank you for the assistance of rescuing her. I mean the deepest gratitude." Spock said as he approached the platform.

"Just say think you." Kirk smiled.

"Alright say your tearful goodbyes. I'm ready to energize Mr. Spock." Scotty said as she switched on the power for the platform. The platform glowed a plasma mist surrounded Spock and he disappeared.

Spock ended up in the engine room of the mysterious ship. Steam blew off the pistons, blocking Spock's view. He made his way past the large engines. As he past through the steam he saw one of Korafis's men monitoring the large engine. Spock slowly approached him from behind and performed the Vulcan nerve pinch. The man fell to ground with a loud thud. Spock placed his fingers on the mans head to perform a Mind Meld. _She is located in a lower part of the ship in a cell…she was going to die._ Spock lifted his fingers and hurried through the large engine room in hopes that she was alive.

Uhura now was strapped to a medical bed that was placed in her cell. Her wrist and ankles were strapped down not allowing for her to move. She was surrounded by strange medical instruments or torture tools. She knew that she was going to die right here. Spock was not here to save her, she wasn't even sure if the message went through all the way. There was no hope. The door opened loudly causing her to jump. She looked up and saw Korafis dressed in medical clothing. He approached her with a terrorizing look.

"So its time for that special moment." he grabbed a long sharp scalpel.

"What are you going to do to me?" she cried.

"You know how you took my heart and broke it? Well I'm gonna take yours and go through the same pain you put me in."

"No, no, no." she cried in a whisper.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I had fun with you." he planted a gentle kiss on her check. He took sharp scissors to cut her uniform open. The cold metal on her skin made her tremble more. He was done cutting and opened her uniform. He took his scalpel and started into cut into her chest. She shriek in pain as the blade ran through.

"Oh stop the screaming. I screamed worst than you." he chuckled.

"STOP PLEASE STOP!" she screamed again. Her blood was began to ooze up and fall across her body. The alarm buzzed through ship causing Korafis to stop and look in confusion. His communicator beeped , pulling it out he threw the scalpel into his tray.

"What!?" Korafis yelled.

"We have intruders. One is a human and the other is a Vulcan." the man said from the other side.

"Oh thank God." she cried.

"Kill them! Matter of fact you will kill the human I will kill the Vulcan myself!" Korafis shouted into the communicator. Korafis in rage looked her .

"I'm gonna kill that Vulcan of yours and when I do I will bring his dead body here and you can look at him while I'll kill you." he ran out and left the wounded Uhura to slowly die on the table.

Spock continued trying to get to the lower of the ship. He heard fast pace footsteps run his way and then stopped. He hid behind the corner and heard the footsteps get closer. Pulling his phaser close to his face he quickly popped from the other side of the corner with finger on trigger.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Kirk yelled with Spock's phaser just inches to his face and Kirk's phaser just inches from Spock's face. They put their weapons down in relief that it each other.

"I assume that it was you who had triggered the alarm." Spock said.

"Uhhh about that." Kirk gave a small grin.

"No time. I found the location of her. She will die if we do not reach her in time."

"How do you know this?" Kirk asked.

"I have my ways of finding out. Please Jim we must hurry." Spock hurried down the hall.

"Ok I will still look for Korafis." Kirk ran the other way.

Spock ran through the lower levels of the ship until he came across what looked like cell blocks. He tried opening the doors, but all of them were locked. In the distance there was a faint cough from a female. Spock closed his eyes and listened hard. He opened them and ran down a the hall and came to a door that was cracked open. He opened it slowly and saw her found on the table bleeding. He ran up to her in wide eyes. "Nyota I'm here!" he held her close to his chest.

"Spock-is-it-really-you?" she said weakly.

"Yes it is. I have to get you out of here." He said trying to release her.

"What-took-you-so-long?" she smiled. He looked into her eyes and was happy that he found her. When he began to do the rest of the straps a long medal knife pierced through his side shoulder. Spock clench his teeth hard and closed his eyes tightly. Spock fell to his knees grabbing his shoulder. Green blood was on his hands. He looked up and saw Korafis laughing wickedly.

"Vulcan, you just made my job easier." Korafis said.

"You will not win." Spock said as he got to his feet. Korafis grabbed Spock by this uniform. Spock pushed him away and punched him in the face. He grabbed Korafis by his neck and through him against the wall. The ship rocked violently and the alarm went off again. Korafis got up and grabbed another instrument and looked at Uhura.

"I'm just going to make this faster." Korafis held the sharp instrument over her chest and was getting ready to stab it in her chest. Spock jumped on top of her body and the instrument went through his chest. Spock then yelled in pain. Korafis was amazed that he was still standing. "Why won't you just die?" his teeth grinded together. Spock leaped off her and stood his feet. For all the things he's learned to suppress his all emotions he couldn't apply his teaching at that moment. He thought of his Uhura, his mother and his wounds. His adrenaline was running through his body in a huge rush. Spock grinned hard and wrapped his hand tightly around Korafis's neck, choking him harder than he did to Kirk.

"You will never harm her again!" Spock said through clench teeth. Taking Korafis neck he pulled back and slammed him hard against the wall. Korafis gagged trying to say something.

"She-will-just take your- heart- too!"

"She is not capable." Spock was going to kill and that's what he did. The Marquis breath his last breath and fell to the floor. Spock was weak from his wounds and from his rush. The room began to spin around and all he could hear was the beams from the Enterprise tearing away this ship. He felt like he was going to die and if he was going to die we was going to die with Uhura.

"Spock!" a distorted voice of Kirk called "Spock!" Kirk came into the came room a trying to get his attention. "We need to get out of here!" he said. Spock rolled his eyes in the back of his head and collapsed onto Uhura's body.

"Spock! No, no, no!" Kirk called out, grabbing his friend.


	9. Never Knew He Loved Me That Much

Uhura woke up with McCoy staring down at her. She fluttered her eyes in disbelief. Seeing anyone from the Enterprise meant that she was safe.

"Ah your awake. Good." McCoy said looking at his PADD.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in sickbay. You have been here for three days. Do you know your name?"

"Umm… Nyota Uhura." she said weakly.

"Your good. Now you had lost a large amount of blood and that wound you had was inflected. Luckily Jim got you in before it was too late."

"Kirk? What about Spock?" he was ready to jump out of her bed, but her pain made her lay back down.

"Kirk is fine with a few scratches, but Spock…" he voice trailed. Uhura fear for the most. Just waiting for him to announce his death.

"He's dead isn't he?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me the bastard is fine. I mean yes I'm surprised that he lived through those injuries. He is not 100% yet, but alive."

"McCoy I should kill you."

"Sorry, now you should really rest."

"I want to see him."

"Well to ease our mind he's on the other side of that curtain. You need to rest." McCoy got up and pulled a curtain to show Spock sleeping in his bed. She began to cry at when she was his body. It was rare to see him sleeping and she found him peaceful. Kirk walked into the sickbay with the biggest smile on his face and his arm in a sling.

"There's my girl. I'm glad your awake."

"I am too. Thank you so much Jim."

"Hey that's your first time calling me Jim. I see what I gotta do around here? I mean I go in and help save your life and my award is you saying my first name." he joked. She smiled. Kirk sat on her bed and looked at Spock.

"What happened down there? Where's Korafis?"

"Spock and I got down there to come save you. Korafis was doing something crazy experimental thing on you, Spock came and killed him, I beamed you guys back and the Enterprise destroyed the ship. The End." she was fell silent for moment.

"I never met a Vulcan that cared so much emotion. Its kinda illogical. He risked himself for you. You're a lucky girl."

"I know I am."

"I'm gonna let you get your rest. I have a ship to run. We can't wait to have you back at the bridge again." he said and left the sickbay. She looked around to check if McCoy was around. Once it was cleared she slowly slipped out of bed and walked towards the sleeping Spock. He was best thing she's seen in a long time. She was happy again and no more Korafis. She crested his smooth face and kissed his parted lips. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with heavy eyes.

"Oh Spock your alive." She hugged him softly.

"Yes, but it is always better to see you alive."

"Thank you. I don't know how I will even thank you properly."

"The only gratitude that would be appreciated is just seeing you safe. You should get rest. Your body needs to heal, and so does my own."

"Your right." She went to her bed and laid back down. She gazed upon the man she loved and the one man who ever loved her. He gazed a her also with know expression his face, but she knew how he felt inside. It was the most soothing thing she has ever felt.


	10. epilogue Hope

1 Month Later

Spock and Uhura walked together with her on his arm in Star Walk of the ship. It was silent and no one was around. They stopped walking. Uhura looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Is there something that bothers you?" he asked

"No." she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through the hairs on his nape. He placed his hands on her waist. "I will never take you for granted. Tomorrow is never promised you know."

"That I do have to agree with that. Jim stated a interesting statement that I have learned to keep close to me."

"You taking advice from him? Ok lets hear it."

"Hope. He told me I have to rely on hope."

" I'm proud of you"

"I believe that I have not properly expressed a feeling that I've once expressed before.

"What's what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she laughed. He bent down and kissed her.

"My I ask you a personal query?"

"Anything."

"Do you have any previous love interests that I should be aware of before we continue our relationship?"

"No, trust me."


End file.
